1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, an organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a thin film transistor (TFT) and an organic light-emitting device, and when an appropriate driving signal is transmitted to the organic light-emitting device, the organic light-emitting device emits light, thereby embodying a desired image.
In this regard, the TFT includes an active layer, a gate electrode, and source and drain electrodes, which are all stacked on a substrate. Accordingly, when a current is supplied to the gate electrode via an interconnection line formed in the substrate, a current flows in the source and drain electrodes via the active layer, and at the same time, a current flows in a pixel electrode of an organic light-emitting device connected to the source and drain electrodes.
The organic light-emitting device includes the pixel electrode, an opposite electrode facing the pixel electrode, and an emissive layer interposed between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode. In regard to this structure, when a current flows in a pixel electrode via the TFT, there is an appropriate level of voltage between the opposite electrode and the pixel electrode, and thus, the emissive layer emits light, thereby embodying an image.